Hero's of the leaf
by sandy death 101
Summary: second part in the shinning lights of konoha series. naruto and hinata return after there two year training period to find there friends old and new and many new suprises. now a new three man team must fight to protect what is most dear to them. on hiatus
1. sunlight welcome

Hero's of the leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I love manipulating them (dance my puppets dance).

**It's finally here the very first chapter of hero's of the leaf. I literally beg your forgiveness for it being so late but there were certain circumstances ****which were at the time un-foreseen which suddenly became foreseen…..anyways it doesn't matter I'm back and coming at you. I would just like to remind you all that this story is the second part to shinning lights of konoha so sit back, get your reading glasses and enjoy. **

**Hero's of the leaf **

"I can't believe it's been two years" a young woman sighed staring up at the gates of konoha.

"I know what you mean hinata chan" a larger man replied. After a few seconds of staring at each other they both dashed into the village heading for a familiar destination.

Hinata and her accomplice were dashing along the roofs when a kunai landed right in front of them.

"What the…" was all hinata's accomplice could say before he was kicked in the face by four jumpsuit covered legs. Hinata's accomplice was sent flying through the wall of the next building followed by a loud cry of "DYNAMIC ENTRY".

"You are too slow Naruto Kun you should really pay more attention" the tallest of the four, green jumpsuit wearing ninja's called out.

Naruto crawled out of the large hole in the side of the building and dusted himself off. Naruto took a better look at his attackers to see that they were all wearing green jumpsuits. He knew one of them was lee but the three smaller ones he had no clue about.

"Uuhh lee your clone jutsu needs a little work" Naruto sighed. "Hey were not clones were lee sensei's students" one of the smaller jumpsuit wielding ninja's yelled. "Lee sensei" naruto repeated.

"That is correct naruto Kun, in your absence I have become a jonin sensei to Kyoko Tokiwa, Ryo Kojima and Mori". Lee seemed to beam with pride as he announced his student's names.

"Lee San were are Ten-Ten and Neji nee-san" Hinata asked while healing naruto's cut forehead.

"Oh Ten-Ten is working at her fathers weapon shop when not on missions while neji is busy working as the head of the hyuuga branch family" as lee finished speaking both naruto and hinata both dashed away at break neck speed.

"Uuhh lee sensei what just happened" kyoko asked. "They must have had somewhere to go" lee replied.

**Konoha Main Street. **

"I never imagined lee becoming a sensei since we were gone" naruto said aloud. "Well it's not like he wasn't capable of doing it, I mean look at his sensei" hinata replied.

"You two weren't thinking of going home before saying hello were you" a voice from behind them asked.

Naruto looked back to see his old friend shikamaru following them from behind. "Ya that was kinda the idea shikamaru" naruto replied with a smile. It took a few seconds but naruto realized that shikamaru was smoking a cigarette. "Hey shikamaru when did you start smoking" naruto asked. "It's a long story but I'll tell you over a drink tomorrow night, you are eighteen right?"

"Yep a few months ago anyways see you later" naruto replied as he and hinata dashed off.

"Naruto kun why did shikamaru offer a drink for tomorrow night instead of tonight" hinata asked.

Naruto smirked. "Because he knows what were planning". Hinata began to blush harshly. This brought another smirk across naruto's face.

**Naruto's apartment.**

Hinata was nearly brimming with excitement. "Almost there, almost there, almost there" she kept saying to herself until she sensed killing intent.

"Naruto!!!" hinata cried. "I know hinata" he replied as he dodged several kunai with a backflip. "Shit" he cursed as he realised the kunai had exploding tags on them.

Naruto braced himself for the coming impact but nothing came. "What the hell was that" naruto cursed while scanning the surroundings for any trace of an enemy.

"If those had been real you'd be dead naruto uzumaki" a voice called out. "Naruto instantly knew who his attacker was. "Or so you'd like to believe sasuke uchiha" naruto replied. An anbu member with a dragon mask landed in front of naruto and hinata.

Sasuke lifted his mask to reveal his charcoal grey eyes along with a smirk. "That's Sasuke Uchiha Haruno to you" sasuke replied removing his glove to reveal an engagement ring adorned with a red diamond.

"Oh my god when!!" hinata squealed rushing up to sasuke giving him a hug. "Ya when did that happen" naruto asked walking up to sasuke receiving a hi-five are wrestle style.

"I knew sakura wanted to since a while back but at the time I was sceptical…but" sasuke lowered his arm guard revealing a large scar running from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder" naruto whistled in admiration while hinata gasped. "A little brush with death made me rethink my choice and a few weeks later I proposed". "Funny how that works huh" naruto smirked. "Well congratulations sasuke, when was the wedding" hinata smiled.

"sakura decided to wait for you two to get back, besides you can't have a wedding without a best man and one of the brides maids" sasuke smirked. Naruto was speechless and hinata nearly passed out.

"Well it makes sense since you were more of a brother to me than itachi could ever have been and hinata is the sister I never had" sasuke smirked as he put his mask back on.

Naruto and hinata were still speechless. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night naruto oh and by the way the place is called Kazama's". And with those words sasuke was gone.

Naruto and hinata waited there for about five minutes until they remembered there common goal.

By this time the sun was just beginning to set on the horizon as naruto and hinata got to the door of the apartment.

Naruto took out his keys while hinata latched around his arm just waiting for what was to come.

Naruto walked into the apartment and placed his keys on the table. As he turned around he was met with two soft lips crashing up against his own.

Naruto wrapped his arms around hinata's waist while she reached over his shoulders to complete the embrace. Hinata slowly slid her tongue between naruto's lips while naruto shifted his tongue to meet hers.

There kiss deepened as there tongues battled in a heavenly dance of passion.

"Hinata suddenly found herself in there room and was slowly being undressed. Her lavender coat fell to the ground first followed by her mesh top. "I can't stand it anymore" hinata moaned to herself. Hinata unzipped naruto's chunin vest and soon broke there kiss to remove his black t-shirt.

Naruto skilfully removed hinata's bra to reveal her soft rounded breasts. They began the dance of tongues a third time and stayed that way for several minutes just enjoying each others presence and scent.

Naruto broke the kiss again much to hinata's dismay. "Hinata chan are you sure about this" he asked with a slight smile. Hinata slipped behind naruto and pushed him down onto the bed. "Naruto kun I've been sure about this for two years" hinata squeaked as she removed her pants with a slight blush.

Naruto was utterly shocked at his lovers newfound confidence but he wasn't about to forget that she pushed him down. Hinata crawled onto the bed and into another deep kiss with naruto.

Naruto was about to exact his revenge. He placed his hand at the back of hinata's slender waist and began to mess with the last remaining article of hinata's clothing. Hinata moaned into the still deepening kiss as naruto squeezed her tight ass slightly. "Naruto kun stop teasing me" hinata panted as she reached for naruto's pants to se that he had already removed his boxers.

Naruto cupped hinata's ass while simultaneously sliding her black panties down her legs.

"Naruto kun stop teasing me" hinata repeated right before a slight moan. "You pushed me remember" naruto smirked.

"naruto please" hinata panted as he slid his hand up and down the inside of her right thigh as he placed another on the back of her waist. "Alright then" naruto smiled as he slid his index finger into hinata's now dripping folds.

Naruto began to slowly slide his finger his index finger in and out as his mouth began to work on her pert nipples. "More" hinata managed to moan between breaths. Naruto gladly obliged by sliding his middle finger to join its companion in hinata's heavenly crevice. Hinata knew she was about to peak and she was slowly feeling sorry for naruto but that feeling was washed away when as her climax washed over her with a loud moan.

Hinata's love juice flowed onto the bed and naruto's hand which he slowly whipped off with a corner of the bed sheet. Hinata was exhausted but not about to pass out without pleasing her lover.

Hinata reached for naruto's boxers and slid them down to reveal his erect member. Naruto knew hinata was tired so he supported her back as she climbed on top of him and slowly slid her folds down onto naruto's member. Naruto noted how tight the fit was even thought this was there second time. "Hinata wasted no time and began to slowly slide up and down on naruto's manhood.

Hinata was oozing with love juices and knew she was about to reach her climax. "Naruto…Kun…I'm" hinata panted as she increased the pace with naruto following. "I know" he replied with a moan.

After a few more thrusts both lovers climaxed and collapsed into a tight embrace. "Hinata was breathing hard. "I love you naruto Kun" she panted. "And I you hinata chan" he replied with a kiss.

Soon after hinata was asleep in naruto's arms and was bathed in the light of the setting sun. Naruto pulled the covers over there sleeping forms and soon joined hinata in blissful sleep.

**Well what do you all think huh? I figured that I should star the second part of this story off with a nice steamy lemon due to the massive requests I got in the last fic. By the way I'm sorry for the short chapter but school started two days ago and I'm stressing over my schedule and such you know how it is. Also I'd like to say I will be adding a new or what I would like to call an AC or author character as a major character in this next story and I got to say I think I might have done it with this one folks so look forward to that. **

**P.S don't forget to reveal and remember "if you can't dazzle em with brilliance, baffle em with bullshit. **


	2. The secret revealed

**Hope your all ready for another chapter of hero's of the leaf. I know the last chapter was a little steamy but know were getting right back into the action and other stuff. I'd just like to remind you guys that this is mainly a action/adventure fan fic but with a little bit of romancing and stuff. **

**Also ****as I said in the last chapter there will be a new AC in this story so I hope you all like what I have worked out. Anyways enough of the talk lets start the chapter. **

Chapter 2: The secret revealed

Hinata arose to the scent of ramen that's was spreading throughout the apartment. "I guess naruto's making breakfast" hinata chuckled to herself.

Hinata slid out of bed and quickly turned on the shower. She knew naruto already had his due to the water residue that still clung to the walls of the shower.

Hinata was just about to walk out of the bathroom when naruto embraced her as she was walking out of the door. "Good morning hina chan" naruto cooed. "Good morning naru Kun" hinata replied. Naruto and hinata only used there nicknames when it was just them and when they were both happy.

"We have to get going pretty soon so we should eat quickly" naruto smiled releasing hinata. Hinata sighed a heavy sigh "alright I'll get dressed" hinata replied as she walked into there bedroom.

Naruto and hinata ate there ramen breakfast in relative silence since it was about five minutes and then they were out the door. "Did you have to go see tsunade Sama when you got back last time naruto Kun" hinata asked as the walked the short distance to the hokage tower.

"No jiraya wen't straight back to the village the last time. Naruto replied. Hinata sighed. "I can't believe he left us like that back in the cloud village" she said sounding a little annoyed. "He did that to me all the time on the first trip, I think the only reason he hung around as long as he did was to try to get a glimpse at you" naruto replied beginning to sound annoyed himself.

"I wonder why he never tried anything" hinata asked bringing her finger to her chin to think. "Because he knew I'd kick his ass if he did" naruto replied frowning. "Oh naruto Kun" hinata sighed latching onto his arm.

**Outside the hokage's office**

Naruto and hinata walked up to the door of tsunade's office. Naruto raised his hand to knock when he heard tsunade call for them to enter. Naruto opened the door and led hinata and himself inside.

"Hey tsunade Sama" naruto smiled.

"Well it looks like you are no longer calling me grandma tsunade" tsunade smiled. "And you look well hinata how are you" she said motioning towards hinata.

"I am doing very well tsunade sama thank you" hinata replied with a smile. "Uhh about coming in late, I'm really sorry" naruto added scratching the back of his head. Tsunade raised an eyebrow "it's not me you should be apologizing to it's him" tsunade motion over to the wall opposite of her desk.

Naruto slowly turned around to see a young man about his age with brown spiky hair. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants with several chains hanging out of the pockets on each side. Naruto also noticed that this mans right arm was completely bandaged from his shoulder down to the tips of his finger. Naruto went tense when he saw the mans village headband, It was kumogakure. Tsunade felt naruto tense up. "Easy naruto he's an ally" tsunade sighed. Naruto slowly eased up as did hinata who tensed up right after naruto.

Tsunade sighed again. "There are three reasons I asked you two to come yesterday, the first is your promotion to jonin class shinobi which I'm sure jiraya has informed you about". Both naruto and hinata nodded in reply. "Good then I can I can inform you about your new team member" tsunade smiled.

"You mean him" naruto asked calmly motioning towards the young man still leaning against the wall.

"Yes naruto him" tsunade sighed. "Tsukasa". Naruto looked over at the man who had just opened his eye's to acknowledge them for the first time. The mans eye's had no pupils just plain brown iris's. Naruto thought it looked a little creepy. "My name is Tsukasa Sagara" the now identified cloud ninja replied.

"Yes tsukasa here is a jonin from the hidden cloud village, officially he is here as part of the cloud-leaf village alliance but… unofficially he is here as part of our new akatsuki hunter unit" tsunade's face went serious.

"Akatsuki hunter unit" naruto repeated curiously. "Yes it was developed while you were away; it is a select few squads of highly trained shinobi who will work outside of konoha to bring a swift defeat to the major threat of akatsuki and you and hinata are a part of it naruto" tsunade's slight smirk was evident through her cupped hands. "But for now I want you three to get acquainted with each other" she added motioning to the door. Naruto looked at Tsukasa carefully as if he was sizing up an opponent. Although this new shinobi was from a newly allied village and on the same team Naruto still didn't trust Tsukasa.

Tsukasa walked out of the room followed by naruto and finally hinata. "Once the door closed tsunade breathed a heavy sigh "I sense a fight coming".

Naruto and tsukasa walked through the streets of konoha separated by a small arms length gap between them with hinata following in the center a short step behind them.

Hinata was frequently glancing from naruto to tsukasa. "So tsukasa what kind of jutsu do you use" naruto asked breaking the silence. "You will see once we enter combat" tsukasa replied still keeping his eyes closed.

"HINNNNAAAATAAAAA!!!!!" A loud screech from behind them cried making hinata's shoulders rise and shake rapidly. Hinata slowly turned around only to be glomped by ino, sakura and tenten.

Hinata was glomped into the ground by the three kunoichi who had just called her name. Tsukasa had just opened his eyes to see hinata being tackled to the ground and let out a small chuckle while naruto was holding his sides in laughter. Ino looked up and smirked at naruto "you shouldn't be laughing naruto" ino winked.

"SPINNING DYNAMIC ENTRY" another voice cried as a green jump suited silhouette sped toward naruto with incredible speed. Naruto looked up just in time to be nailed in the face by two spinning heels which in turn sent him flying 300 meters down the street.

"Naruto I thought I told you to pay attention at all times" lee called down the street to the crater which naruto was embedded in.

"Thanks lee for your help" sakura smiled as she ran off down the street with tenten and ino in tow who was dragging hinata along with her. "Don't worry naruto we'll have her home by eleven" tenten called out poking her head into the crater.

Naruto gave a semi-conscious thumbs up of approval although he knew he had no choice in the matter.

Hinata's friends knew how protective naruto was of hinata so they decided to enlist the help of lee to make sure they could get away.

Naruto's head finally stopped spinning and the first thing he saw was lee offering his hand of assistance.

"And I've told you before not to warn people before you attack them" a voice from behind him came. Lee turned around to see naruto standing casually outside the crater. Lee looked at the naruto in the crater only to see it disappear in a plume of smoke. "lee smiled a sparkling smile and jumped out of the crater to greet his friend. "Tell me naruto Kun why didn't you stop ino and the others from taking hinata away" lee asked.

"Well for one hinata's a big girl now and for two she spent a whole two years with me not to mention the all mighty perv jiraya so I think she should se someone else for a change" naruto smirked.

"Very well then we shall go meet shikamaru, sasuke and neji for our afternoon drink" lee smirked as he jumped onto the roofs. "For some reason the sound of lee drinking worry's me" naruto sighed. "Hey you coming tsukasa" naruto called to his new team mate who was leaning up against a nearby fence. "As long as they have cold sake" tsukasa replied. Naruto smirked "we'll have to see when we get there".

**Kazama's tavern. **

Although lee had not decreased his obnoxiousness he had really increased his speed so he ended up getting there about five minutes earlier than naruto and tsukasa. As they walked into the small tavern located just across the street from training ground number 87 naruto noticed that the place looked like an armoured bunker. "Well it is located across from a training ground" tsukasa said looking around the small tavern which was decorated with wooden bar furniture.

Naruto glanced at the counter to see sasuke and neji wrapping lee up in some kind of straight jacket. "Um what the hell is this naruto asked walking over with tsukasa in tow. "I am a master of the drunken fist style therefore special items are required for me to drink alcohol" lee smiled. Naruto and tsukasa sweat dropped as they sat down at the bar.

Naruto ordered a bottle of beer as did neji sasuke and lee. Tsukasa however ordered the more traditional ice cold sake. "I wonder what hinata is doing right now" naruto sighed taking a swig of his beer.

**Gommen asai gommen asai for being so late with updating the new story and arigato for those of you who have been patient with me. As is my custom I will acknowledge the people who have taken time out of there busy day to review on my work. **

**Well well well it's my man moonlight village anbu. Ya I decided that I might as well get in some laughs before the lemon as well as some good news for sasuke and sakura. I'm also glad to here you like my lemon writing technique 2.0 because I've been doing research if you know what I mean anyways I'd love to read your work so give me a shout for what to search under. Pc man **

**2. Hello blackhazes I thank you greatly for your kind words and hope you keep reading my fic and let me know what you think of it. Pc dude. **

**Well now that we got that out of the way let me explain a few things. For the fans of the naruto manga you would like to think you know what's coming about shika's smoking but will pleasantly surprised next chapter. As for the drinking age I am well aware that legal age in Japan is 20 but I'm going with eighteen for the sake of all the under aged drinkers out there who have to hall ass to Montréal to have a beer so that one was for you. **

**Again sorry for this chapter being so late (yes I have a calendar) and will try to update sooner. **

**Until than **

**peace**


	3. path's dyed in blood

**When I first introduced tsukasa sagara into hero's of the leaf I originally intended for him to become a long term character that would have many years of happiness….but I have now finally figured out his true purpose in this fic so for all those who like him I'm terribly sorry but without him the fic would be no more. Now ****let's begin the chapter, and remember. Innocence is ignorance, it only leads to suffering. **

Chapter 3: paths dyed in blood.

**Konoha main entrance **

Two figures cloaked in black with red clouds stood stationed a few hundred meters from the main gate of konohagakure. "Itachi sempai what are we waiting for, why don't we just storm in there and take him by force" one of the cloaked figures whined.

"It is getting dark and from recent reports the kyuubi jinchiriki has been involved in more night time combat than most shinobi three times his age has, so in turn we will hold off our assault until the morning"

Itachi responded coldly and without emotion.

"I think that's just an excuse for you being blind now itachi sempai" the smaller women smirked.

Itachi's sharringan flashed brightly in the night's darkness which made his companion jump slightly.

The smaller women sighed. "Fine we'll wait for tomorrow" she said as she slid onto a curved tree branch.

**Kurama's tavern**

Naruto had just finished his second beer and refused a third from neji who was just finishing his second as well. Naruto looked over to see shikamaru lighting up a smoke with a wet match. "So shikamaru you never said why you started smoking" naruto asked. Sasuke and neji chuckled slightly while lee ended up falling off the stool in hysterical laughter. "We think he started because of his girlfriend" sasuke mused. This brought another round of hysteric laughter from lee. "I'll have you no that's not the reason why I started smoking" shikamaru frowned. "You know about my father" he added. Everyone went sombre even lee who had somehow managed to get back up to the bar. Naruto understood and didn't need or want to ask anymore questions. "From what I remember he was a great man" naruto said out of the blue. Shikamaru, who was still trying to light his smoke with a wet match, stopped and gave a sympathetic nod towards naruto.

Tsukasa reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver Zippo lighter and lit shikamaru's smoke right before finishing his glass of sake.

"By the way who's this naruto" neji asked curiously motioning towards tsukasa. "I'm tsukasa sagara, jonin from the hidden cloud village, I'm here to take part in the akatsuki hunter unit" he replied pouring himself another glass of sake.

Neji shrugged without a word and went back to his beer. A few seconds later the door burst open and there in all her blond spiky haired glory was temari. Everyone except naruto winced when she began walking over to shikamaru.

"Shika baby how many time do I have to tell you to tell me when you're going out with your friends" she cooed in a soft calm voice. Shikamaru looked like he was about to piss his pants as he was thinking. "Umm about twelve times" he answered beginning to brace himself. Naruto and tsukasa both noticed lee, neji and sasuke tense up as shikamaru answered his girlfriend. "Shika did you really forget what tonight is" temari pouted. Realisation hit shikamaru like several thousand exploding tags. He put out his smoke, leapt out his chair and grabbed temari's hand and began to walk out of the bar.

"Bye boys" temari cooed as they walked out of the tavern. "Goodbye temari chan" they all replied in unison while waving. As soon as the door closed lee, neji and sasuke sighed in relief. "She seems nice" naruto said while tsukasa nodded.

**Kaji's club**

Hinata could not believe how and why she was here. After ino, sakura and tenten stole hinata from naruto she was dragged to several stores that she never knew existed and then this. The group had dragged her to a dance club far from the center of konoha. As the loud music boomed hinata sat curled up at the booth she and the girls sat down in while her friends danced. "Why am I hear, I wonder what naruto is doing right now" were some of the questions hinata was asking. She was snapped out of her thoughts when two arms grabbed her and pulled her from the booth to the edge of the dance floor. Both ino and sakura looked at hinata intently. "If you don't dance we will be forced to do something drastic" they both said at the same time.

For some reason this made hinata extremely nervous and so she slowly began to dance.

**Kurama's tavern**

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was about ten-thirty. "Your hopeless naruto" sasuke sighed. "W what did I do" naruto replied. "Your thinking about hinata aren't you" sasuke sighed.

Naruto nodded his head reluctantly. Followed by another sigh from sasuke. Sasuke put some money on the counter and got up. "Come on I'll take you to them" he sighed. Naruto nodded, put some money on the counter and followed sasuke out the door.

Naruto's eye's quickly adjusted to the darkness around him as he took in the cool crisp night air. Just then a earth shaking female moan filled the night air. Sasuke chuckled a bit and then walked off followed by naruto. "Was that-" "yes" "are you-" "no" naruto and sasuke bantered.

**Konoha main gate**

"That's it I'm done waiting" the small female member akatsuki cried as she got up and dashed toward the village at full speed. Itachi just stood there and watched her run. "She is weak she will die" itachi mused to himself.

Itachi's accomplice was finding it very easy to get into konoha and was beginning to wonder if anyone actually lived in this village. She ran through the streets and decided to go to the center of konoha and work her way out in the search for the kyuubi's jinjuriki.

**Kaji's ****club**

Hinata was now dancing seductively along with her friends save for tenten who was guarding her friends from creeps and other such people. One piss drunk man tried to go at it with hinata but was turned away by not action but by strategically informing him that she was the kyuubi no Yoko's girlfriend which sent him running out of the club. Hinata was beginning to get tired and was also feeling grateful to her friends for "forcing" her to dance. She was enjoying it and they knew it. After several more songs hinata finally sat down feeling exhausted. "So how was it hinata" sakura asked joining her friend at there table.

"It was great but I kinda want to see naruto" hinata replied with a smile. "You mean to tell me that you spent to years with him and you still want to see him" sakura asked surprised. Hinata replied with a nod and a smile.

Just as sakura sighed a blackish figure landed right on the table. Sakura was sent flying backwards in shock as tenten and ino rushed over. "Your wish is my command" the crouching naruto smiled as he dusted himself off. "Man you don't know how dusty the roof in here is" he added. Hinata who hadn't even flinched just smiled.

After a few smacks on the head from sakura, naruto and the rest of the group was escorted outside by sasuke. "Well we had better be going ino yawned as she and tenten walked of waving along the way. After they were out of sight the remaining shinobi all went tense as they sensed a large chakra coming there direction fast. "Naruto kun" hinata gasped as the chakra disappeared. "I know" he replied grabbing a kunai from his pouch.

Hinata felt a huge flash of chakra from behind her and then felt an intense amount of pain coming from her abdomen. Hinata slowly looked down and saw I sharp reddish chakra spear sticking out of her. She also felt the heavy flow of blood coming from the wound. The spear had been shot from behind and stabbed her through the abdomen.

"HINATA!!!!" naruto cried as he ran towards hinata now limp form. He had almost reached her when another spear aimed at him was fired. Naruto just barely managed to dodge the spear which was now lodged in the ground.

Naruto looked in the direction of the spear and saw there attacker. Naruto looked at her with completely red eyes. There was no pupil or iris just blood red spheres filled with hate and bloodlust. Naruto's incisor had grown into fangs and was now sporting seven chakra tails.

Sasuke and sakura were frozen still by the intense amount of chakra naruto was giving off. Even for trained anbu members sakura and sasuke were frozen and helpless.

The black cloaked figure in front of them was panting and trying to form another chakra spear. Naruto was about to utterly destroy everything in the area friend or foe when a bright flash from the sky came crashing down toward the ground resuting in an electrical explosion. The akatsuki member jumped out of the way but was still struck by flying debris which was causing her to bleed out of a large wound on her arm.

The smoke cleared to reveal tsukasa standing perfectly still while electricity crackled around his right leg.

"Who the he-"was all the female akatsuki member could say before a sharp blood red claw stabbed her right through the chest. Naruto shoved his claw deeper and deeper into the woman until his elbow was coming out her back. "Itachi help" the woman cried right before naruto ripped his arm out of her chest in a single swift jerk. As the woman fell to the ground a stream of blood gushed from her back.

Naruto turned towards sasuke and sakura and charged at him. He raised his claw to stab sasuke through the chest but was unable to due to tsukasa holding his arm back with his bandaged right hand. The bandages on tsukasa's right hand suddenly shredded to pieces. Underneath those bandages was a animal looking claw with blood red hair and talons.

"what the hell is he" sasuke thought as he witnessed tsukasa grab onto naruto's chakra covered arm. "Uchiha can you keep naruto at bay while I prepare for what I must do" tsukasa asked flinging naruto over his back toward the fallen akatsuki member. "Sasuke was now able to move but not to his full capability.

"I'm not sure how long I can but I might be able to" sasuke stammered activating his sharringan. Naruto let out an earthshaking roar as he charged again with renewed bloodlust. "Sasuke looked into his eyes and was

stunned. Beyond the bloodlust and malice was pain, heart braking, soul destroying pain. Sasuke quickly leaped out of the way of naruto's claws and began to rapidly dodge all of the strikes that were aimed at seemingly random spots all over his body.

Just as naruto was about to deliver a death blow to sasuke several kunai lodged themselves into naruto's chest. Sasuke glanced behind him to see the one and only uchiha itachi standing there with a slight smirk on his usually emotionless face. Right before he was about to gloat about how weak sasuke was tsukasa appeared behind him and stated delivering rapid left hooks and kicks towards his opponent.

Naruto lunged at sasuke and two separate battles began anew. Itachi was easily dodging tsukasa's taijutsu assault and was about to deliver a killing blow to tsukasa when he saw tsukasa's previously unused right hand aim for his chest. Itachi back stepped but was too late and was grazed by the talons of tsukasa's mysterious right hand. The two separated but itachi was the one to fall to his knees. Itachi glanced down at the scar he had received along his chest. It was glowing bright red and was beginning to eat away at his flesh. "This is just like the kyuubi's chakra" itachi told himself. Itachi stood up but almost fell back down from the intense amount of pain he was feeling. "Damn mina; why did she have to kill that medical Nin, I could have taken her hostage in order to heal me". "it seems I'll have to retreat for now but I will remember this night" itachi said coldly as he disappeared into hundreds of black crows and vanished.

Tsukasa was about to sigh in relief but was interrupted by a very pissed of naruto who appeared behind him and was about to stab him through the chest. Tsukasa jumped out of the way just in time.

Naruto, now long past rational thought, switched his target to a still immobilized sakura. Naruto, with a chakra enhanced dash was in front of sakura arm poised to strike in less than a second. Fear spread into sakura's features not believing what was happening. Naruto's arm was mere millimetres from sakura's chest and still closing when came a loud cry of "KYUUBI". Naruto's arm halted just microns from sakura's heart as his claws just barley broke the skin of sakura's chest.

Naruto glanced over his shoulders with his blood red glowing eyes to see tsukasa with the now limp hinata in his arms. Sakura felt naruto's claw twitch as he withdrew it from its killing position. Sakura collapsed to the ground from a combination of fear and relief and naruto turned his back to her. Sasuke rushed over to her side and carried out of the danger zone.

Naruto's eyes dimmed slightly and almost returned to the normal red pupil eyes that showed the weakening of the kyuubi's grasp on his mind. "If you want your mate to live then stand down kyuubi and release your hold on naruto" tsukasa demanded setting down hinata on the ground eyes not leaving naruto for a second.

Naruto slowly walked over to tsukasa eyes beginning to flicker from blood red to the cobalt eyes he was most known for. As he got to hinata's side his chakra cloak was almost completely receded.

He droped to his knees and took a hold of hinata's limp pale hand. Her face was pale except for the small steam of blood that came from her mouth when she was impaled. "How" naruto growled. "Link your right arm with mine" tsukasa ordered. Naruto growled pupils still crimson. Naruto's and tsukasa's right arm were now palm to palm, elbow to elbow. "This may be hard on you but you will have to trust me if you want her to live" tsukasa sighed. Naruto growled in acknowledgment. Tsukasa shoved both there fists into hinata's wound causing more blood to flow. "What the hell are you doing you bastard" naruto roared.

"Channel as much of the kyuubi's chakra into her body as you can now!!" tsukasa cried. Naruto's instinct told him to kill tsukasa right there but something was forcing him to do as he said. Hinata's body began glowing blood red. And then naruto felt himself fall into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before going under was a very faint and raspy "naruto Kun".

**AAAHHAAHHAAHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA** **I bet there are a lot of people who now want to kill me for this incredibly evil cliff-hanger. And to all those hinata fans out there I'm sorry. But even me being a hinata fan myself thought she was getting a little too much leeway when it came to injuries. **

**As for "mina" itachi's now deceased partner her role in this will be explained in the next chapter. **

**And I bet some of you wanted to see the shikatem lemon scene but I felt this was a bit more important than the loving. Anyways like I always say read and review **

**Till then pc**


	4. announcment

Hero's of the leaf on hiatus

Dear loyal viewers

I am terribly sorry but I am putting hero's of the leaf on hiatus.

I do not know for how long but I just feel like I've written myself into a corner.

But once i get a little more writing experience I will go back to this story with full intention of finishing it. However to make sure I do not get rusty I will begin writing a variation of the very beginning of shinning lights of konoha. (yes it will be a naruhina fic)

Again I am truly sorry for the abruptness of this announcement

Sandydeath101


End file.
